3000 miles
by sir-writes-alot
Summary: Randy finally makes a big decision to do what he's always wanted to do. RS pairing


AN: Obviously I don't own the show or characters. I just had this little idea running in my head for a long, long time.

It was early in the morning and the San Francisco police department was slowly beginning to fill with officers. Lieutenant Randy Disher sat at his desk surrounded only by the papers that were beginning to pile up and the few uniformed men and women who passed by. For the past few days, he'd been trying to make up his mind, ever since Monk came to the office with a letter from her. The letter bared news that made his heart sink further than the day she had left. The more he thought about the words she had written, the more he came to his decision.

"I'm doin' it." He said aloud to no one. Maybe it was to give himself more confidence in his choice or to let himself hear how crazy the idea really was. "Randy, you're going to do it."

Randy turned to his computer and looked up some information before writing a note to the Captain. After folding the paper and stuffing it into an envelope, he taped it in the window on the Captain's office door. Once he was outside the department, he straightened his tie and called for a taxi.

………..

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer walked into the busy department, followed by Monk, with breaking news on a case they had been working on. The lieutenant wasn't at his desk so he headed for his office where he found the envelope taped to the door. The word 'Captain' was written in black ink on the front.

"What's this?" He asked irritated that Disher wasn't where he should have been.

"It's from the lieutenant." Monk said simply as if it were a commonly known fact. The Captain just stared at him with a blank expression.

Monk pointed to the note still taped to the door. "The ink is smudged. Disher's left handed. He probably smudged the ink when he was writing it."

"And it's also his hand writing." Stottlemeyer said ripping the envelope off of the glass. He stepped into his office. As he read over the paper his eyes grew wide.

"He did it. The son-of-a-bitch actually did it."

"Wh-what'd he _actually_ do." Monk asked lightly tapping the lamp on the Captain's desk. He began straightening some papers on the desk when Stottlemeyer passed him the note.

"This is nothing but flight information. Why would Disher leave us flight information?"

"I know exactly why." The Captain said as a matter-of-fact. "He's on his way to Jersey."

…….

Randy waited in the terminal with nothing but his thoughts to keep him occupied. His mind wandered to the letter that Monk had brought to the office. It was from Sharona, and though it was addressed to Monk, it was written to the Captain and himself as well. She started asking how they all were; if Monk had found a new nurse yet, how the Captain's wife and kids were doing, and wondering if Randy was still cracking his terrible jokes.

The smallest hint of a smile played across Randy's face. Sharona was always saying things like that to him. To any bystander their remarks to each other may have seemed crude, but they were nothing but playful banter between friends.

The rest of the letter is what worried him the most. Sharona wrote about how the marriage to her ex-husband, Trevor, wasn't working out like she had hoped. She said that he was being a great father to Benjy, her son, but she and Trevor always argued. She even mention him raising a hand to her, though he never actually hit her. She and Benjy moved in with her sister. She never said anything about moving back to San Francisco. Perhaps she just wanted to stay in Jersey.

Randy's thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"_Flight 126 to Trenton, New Jersey will now be boarding." _

……..

"New Jersey? Why would Disher want to go to New Jersey?" Monk asked thoroughly confused.

"You surprise me Monk. For being such a good detective you're being pretty ignorant." Stottlemeyer said with a smirk. Monk just stared at him, wanting to what was going on.

"For the past few months Randy has been talking about Sharona non stop. He just wouldn't shut up about her. One time he even mentioned going to Jersey to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Monk shrugged.

"For Christ's sake Monk. Are you really that blind? Randy is in love with Sharona."

"Oh." Monk said with sudden realization. "I-I knew that…."

The Captain just raised an eyebrow, "Right."

"Are we going to get him, or are we waiting here?" Monk pointed to the floor with both hands.

"We wait for him to call. After that I don't know." He ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I didn't think he would actually do it. I never thought he had enough guts to it. Thought he was all talk."

"He sure showed you." Monk smiled. Stottlemeyer shot daggers at him, daring him to say anything else.

…….

Randy was one of the first to be seated on the plane. Had he not taken so long in making his decision he would have bought himself a seat in first class. But being the procrastinator that he is, he was only able to get one of the few remaining seats in coach.

As he sat down he wondered if he should have called her first. _Would she be mad if I just show up on her doorstep, or will she be happy and excited? _He thought to himself.

"Either way there's no going back now." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He tried to remember a time when Sharona was truly mad at him. One memory immediately stuck out. It was back when she thought she was seeing that guy follow her around, and everyone thought she was crazy. She had found writing, in lipstick, on the wall of her shrink's bathroom. Stottlemeyer, Monk and himself found lipstick in her purse that matched the color perfectly to the one on the wall. She had caught them. Randy would never forget the look she had given the three of them. He felt so bad after that he didn't know how she could ever forgive them. To make matters worse, she had been right all along, and their accusing her had been completely unnecessary.

All the good times out weighed the bad, and that thought lifted Randy's mood a little. A flood of memories came washing over him. The one time when he had put a personal in the paper and Sharona was about to read it. He had cover it with his hand not wanting her to see it. She pulled his hand away with ease and read what he had written. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more embarrassed. She had spoken the truth when she said that the woman he was describing was her. They only thing he had said was, "Don't flatter yourself." Then there was that time when a magazine got a hold of a picture Sharona had taken from her time in Atlantic City. When they had finally retrieved them, Randy set fire to them and left them to burn in the trashcan.

With the loud drone of the plane and chattering going to around him, Randy began to fall asleep. It had been a long time since he had gotten a good nights sleep. Finally he gave in and let the exhaustion take over.

……..

"I think I'm going to call Sharona." Stottlemeyer said, breaking the silence that had been hanging thick in the air.

"Don't you think it'll just worry her more?" Monk asked sitting down in a chair across from the Captain.

"It'll be more for Randy's safety. Should he show up on her doorstep without warning….well I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Sharona in a bad mood."

"I know how that can be."

Stottlemeyer picked up the receiver of his office phone and began to dial the number. It ringed a few times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" It was Bengy.

"Yes. Hi Bengy? This is Captain Leland Stottlemeyer-"

"Hey Captain."

"I need to speak with your mother is she home?" He looked up at Monk who seemed just as anxious as he did.

"Yeah. Let me go get her." The Captain heard footsteps fall away from the phone and less than a moment later he heard her voice.

"Captain! What a surprise. I was never expecting you guys to call me." She seemed genuinely amused.

"I have something important to tell you." He was trying to be cautious in how he told her but he was never one for soft words.

"Oh my God! It's Adrian. Something's happened." Her panic was obvious. "Do I need to come over there? Is he okay?"

"It's alright Sharona. It's not about Monk. It's ah…well, it's about Randy."

……

Randy's cab pulled up to the curb in front of Sharona's house. The whole ride there he was eager. It seemed that all he was doing the entire time was waiting and anticipating for his arrival. Now that he'd finally arrived at his destination he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it.

He pulled a few bills out of he wallet for the cab fee.

"Thanks a bunch Mr. Plum. Keep the change. Your family sees like an interesting lot." Randy took a deep breath and hauled himself out of the car. He walked up the path and the immediately headed back to the sidewalk. Three times he did this before he finally reached the porch. He smoothed out his jacket and straightened his tie before he pushed the doorbell.

Randy's finger barely reached the button when the door swung wide open. There, standing in the doorway was the reason he had come all that way. Sharona stood leaning against the frame with her arms folded across her chest. She looked exactly like she had the day she left, just like he remembered her.

"Sharona…I.." Randy began.

"Lieutenant, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He couldn't remember a time when she looked more angry.

"I…I, ah." He stammered. He never really thought about what he was going to say once he got there. Now that he was here, he was at a loss for words.

"You left Adrian alone with the Captain!" Sharona grabbed Randy by the ear and pulled him inside. "You know the Captain has no patience for Monk, he gonna kill him."

As soon as the door swung close she let go of Randy. "I need a drink."

……

Back at the police station, Captain Stottlemeyer was going crazy trying not to grab his gun and shoot Adrian Monk, who had been pacing about the room for the last two hours. Ever since Randy had left earlier that morning, the Captain had been wanting to rid himself of the detective.

"Maybe we should call…" Monk suggested.

"No."

"Just to make sure."

"No."

"But something…"

"No." Stottlemeyer had had enough. "Look, Monk, if you don't sit down and shut up, I'm going to lock you in the bathroom."

Monk's eyes grew large as he slowly made his way to the nearest chair, but not without straightened a few papers on the Captain's desk.

"Monk!"

…..

Randy, rubbing his now red ear, followed the beautiful blonde into the kitchen. Although now, he was slightly embarrassed. He came all this way to tell her how he felt, he needed to do it.

"Sharona, I…I came here to tell you something." He could feel himself growing more bold by the

minute. Sharona stopped short of the cabinet above the fridge.

"It's called a phone, Randy." Now all she was doing was making he feel like a fool. But that was a feeling he was used to. It was about time he fought it.

"Look, Sharona, maybe if you weren't too concerned with making me look like a jack ass, you could see that maybe it was something too important to say over the phone;" His forwardness surprised even himself. Sharona softened when she saw his hurt expression. "I know coming out here is crazy, even for me, but I made the decision to. I finally made up my mind."

"About what?" Now she was curious. She really wanted to know what would cause him to fly across the country.

Full of nerves, and doubt, Randy took a deep breath. "To tell you how I feel about you."

With that statement, she understood everything. _How could I have been so thick. _"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. For a long time I've been too chicken to say anything. But Sharona, that last letter was the last straw for me. When you mention him hitting you I almost lost it."

"Randy, I'm extremely flattered, but I never really thought of you like.." She began. Every time the bickered or argued, she always thought of him as a friend, never once had she looked at him in that light.

"Sharona, just give me a chance. I may not be the best looking, or the even the smartest man for that matter, but I can promise I'm a hundred times better than all those other men I've seen you go out with. And I'm a guaranteed a thousand times better than Trevor."

"You came all the way here to tell me you like me." She couldn't believe it. No man has ever done anything remotely like that before.

"Yeah. You don't have to say yes, but please just think about it when most women wouldn't give me a second thought. I think you're the most beautiful women I've ever met with the most fiery personality of any person I know." Now hw was just rambling.

For once in her life Sharona was left speechless by the gangly lieutenant. "I'm not the only one who misses you. Monk, and even the Captain. We all want you to come home. Especially the Captain. Monk is driving him crazy." He laughed a little and Sharona laughed along with him.

"I really don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll think about it." Randy wasn't sure what to think. She didn't say yes, but she hasn't said no yet either. He was stuck in Hell waiting for her to say something about. Anything.

She smiled. "I'll talk to Bengy about it."

Randy let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Speaking of Bengy, where is he?"

"He's over at a friends house." Now the moment seemed a tad awkward. They both seemed to think for a moment on what to say next.

"Have you hade dinner yet?" She asked, wondering when the last time he ate was.

"Only the airline's crappy excuse for food." Now that he though about it he was a little hungry.

"Would you like to go out to dinner."

"Sharona?" Randy smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date? I never thought."

"And there he is." She replied lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "I'll go get ready."

The End

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
